The invention concerns a treatment facility for application of a tub and/or steam bath.
The use of sauna and steam baths have always enjoyed great popularity.
For a sauna application, stones are heated to very high temperature in the sauna room. During this period the room fills with dry, hot air. During the so-called infusion with water (mixed with additives, if necessary), the latter is poured over the hot stones periodically. This causes the instant rise of humidity in the room.
With a steam bath, water vapor, with or without additives, is continuously or periodically piped into the bathing room. Although this generates significantly lower room temperatures than with a sauna bath, the humidity is significantly higher.